


skateboards and bob ross pt. 1

by finelineholland



Series: rina week 2020! [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), the relationship we deserve!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelineholland/pseuds/finelineholland
Summary: She wasn’t used to being around someone who was so open and honest, and it made her want to tear down every single wall that she ever built to protect herself from the dangers of the outside world.Because he wasn’t dangerous. Not in the slightest. She’d trusted him with her heart and she knew that he would never break it. He made her want to be a better version of herself. Gina 2.0.And Gina 2.0? She was a badass skater girl.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	skateboards and bob ross pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> rina week day 3!!! I could not be more thrilled with the turn out this week, i'm so glad that this is such a success!
> 
> this a collab with alex (@cxpidsarrows) so make sure you check out part 2 on her account!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

_How to Skateboard for Beginners: Episode One!_

_Girl Learns to Skateboard in Just Two Days! Not Clickbait!_

_5 Easiest Skateboard Tricks for Beginners!_

Why? Why did Gina have to screw around and date a skateboarder? Why did she feel the incessant need to impress him? Why was skateboarding so _damn_ hard?

Gina had been in her bedroom for the past hour, watching Youtube tutorial after Youtube tutorial, attempting to prep herself for her weekly skatepark date with Ricky. 

Yeah, she knows. Skateparks are the least romantic places on Earth. But it was where they had their first conversation, so it was kind of _their_ spot. It was emotionally significant, and being there made Gina feel even closer to Ricky than she already was.

She got to see him in his element, the wind rushing through his auburn curls because he neglected to ever wear a helmet, despite her pleas against head trauma, and his eyes twinkling as he showed her his latest trick. 

He’d sometimes encouraged her to give skateboarding a try, just in passing conversation, saying that _‘it requires grace and balance, which you have plenty of, pretty girl. You’d probably be better at it than me.’_

So today was the day. She’d give herself a crash course in skateboard tricks and knock his socks off, surprising him with her newfound skills regarding something that he loved. 

She didn’t know why she’d felt the sudden urge to do this for him. He already made it very clear that he thought the world of her. The constant praises and shows of affection, they were almost too much for Gina to handle. _Almost._ She wasn’t used to being around someone who was so open and honest, and it made her want to tear down every single wall that she ever built to protect herself from the dangers of the outside world. 

Because he wasn’t dangerous. Not in the slightest. She’d trusted him with her heart and she knew that he would never break it. He made her want to be a better version of herself. _Gina 2.0._

And Gina 2.0? She was a badass skater girl. 

She placed her phone on her bed before standing up, grabbing the lopsided piece of wood that she’d found in her garage. She placed the wood on the ground, stepping onto it before attempting to mimic the actions of the girl on the screen. 

_This isn’t that hard,_ Gina thought, balancing on the wood and even doing a small jump trick before hopping down. _Sure, the wood doesn’t have wheels… but I’m sure it’ll feel the same._

She reached over to pause the video as her phone buzzed with a text from Ricky, saying that he was waiting for her outside. She left her house beaming, so prepared to sweep her boyfriend off of his feet. 

“What are you so happy about?” he greeted, a lopsided grin gracing his lips as she entered the car. She turned to face him, her smile only growing when she met his honey brown eyes. She leaned towards him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before responding. 

“Just happy to see you, baby.” she bit her lip in an attempt to suppress the very obvious grin that threatened to break out across her face, before he connected their lips again. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, causing him to let out a chuckle. The feeling of his breath against her lips was enough to cloud every thought she’d ever had. 

She was so gone for this boy. _So, so gone._

She made the move to kiss him once more, pouting when she was stopped by his finger pressing against her lips. 

“You know it pains me to do this, but we should probably stop.”

“Why?” she sounded like a child, but she couldn’t help it. His presence was intoxicating. He laughed breathily, moving his hand to caress her cheek before kissing her on the nose. 

“Because that curtain on your living room window has been moving since you left the house and I’m almost positive that your mom is watching us.”

Gina sat back in her seat, curls bouncing as she whipped her head towards her house. Sure enough, a pair of brown eyes stared back at them before the curtain shut quickly.

Her cheeks flushed red when she turned back to him, stifling a laugh before the two of them burst into a fit of giggles, as he started the car and pulled off. 

His hand rested on her thigh as they drove, singing along to mainstream pop songs on the radio to fill the silence. She laid her hand on top of his, interlocking their fingers as he belted the words to _One Kiss_ by Dua Lipa. 

_One kiss is all it takes!_

_Fallin’ in love with me!_

_Possibilities_

_I look like all you need!_

“C’mon Gi, you should be singing this, not me!” he shook his hand on her leg, prompting her to look down at their laced fingers. She smiled softly as the promise ring that he’d gotten her a few weeks ago stared back at her. It glistened on her left ring finger, the finger that supposedly held the _vena amoris._ The vein of love. 

“And why is that, Bowen?” she looked back up at him now, smirking. 

“Because _you_ look like all _I_ need. Not the other way around! Now get to singing!” 

That’s where he was wrong. He _was_ all she needed. She brought his hand up to her lips, lightly kissing his knuckles before joining in. 

_Something in you lit up heaven in me._

_The feeling won’t let me sleep._

_‘Cause I’m lost in, the way you move, the way you feel._

The two arrived at the skatepark as the song was ending, Gina hopping out of the car giddily as she imagined the look in Ricky’s face as he saw her master the trick she’d been practicing minutes before. 

As they walked into the park, Ricky looked down at Gina’s hands, noticing that they were empty. She usually brought her sketchbook along with her, doodling mindlessly as she watched him skate, but she figured she’d be too occupied _wowing him_ to draw today. 

“Did you forget your sketchbook, pretty girl? We can totally go back and get it, I’d hate for you to get bored—”

“I won’t get bored,” she interrupted, smiling upon noticing his confused expression. “You’re not the only one skating today, baby.” 

She grabbed his skateboard from him and ran further into the park, making sure not to trip on the infamous staircase. He caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and spinning her around. Their laughter filled the air in the nearly empty park, happiness emanating from the couple. 

He placed her down and kissed her temple. “ _You’re_ going to skate today?”

“Totally. I’ve been practicing! Check it out!” she wiggled out of his grasp, setting the skateboard down on the ground before stepping on. _It was a lot more wobbly than her piece of wood, that’s for sure._

He stepped forward, grabbing her hips to steady her as she struggled to keep her balance. She wasn’t even moving yet. She swatted his hands away, placing one foot back onto the ground before turning to him. 

“You don’t have to help me! I’ve got this all under control! Just sit back, and be impressed!”

“You were about to fall, Gina!”

“I was not! I was just… getting a feel of the board, ya know? Now that that’s done, I can show you my trick!”

She smiled at him, ignoring the hint of worry in his eyes before turning back to the board, preparing herself to do the trick she’d learned from the Youtube Video less than an hour ago. 

1…

2…

3…

_Jump!_

Bad idea. Such a bad idea. 

She lost her balance almost immediately, falling backwards and towards the cement. She felt Ricky’s warmth underneath her as he moved to break her fall. As they hit the ground, she heard it. 

_A crack. Followed by Ricky groaning in pain._

_Are legs supposed to bend like that?_

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to check out part 2 by cxpidsarrows for the rest of the story! thank you for reading!


End file.
